La gran familia de España
by Yakumo2112
Summary: Medianoche. En vez de un reloj de cuco, se oye el llanto de un bebé. Dicen que la casa de España es  grande, pero es que tiene una gran familia. Aparición de comunidades, OC. También Cuba.


**Notas:** Saludos, muy buenas. Me llamo Yaku, y les presentaré mi primer fic de Hetalia. Sencillo, pero es que he escrito en tan sólo una hora (ni tan siquiera lo he pensado). Así que aprovecharé este pequeño subidón de energía y lo subiré. Ruego que expresen sus dudas, quejas, reclamos, sugerencias, que me lancen granadas (al estilo italiano?) o tomates (síi! Tomates! ~)

Bueno, lo importante.

**Título:** La gran familia de España

**No pairing (…)**

**Clasificación:** K

**Advertencias:** Un fic puramente familiar, cuasi ñoño (o cursi del todo, quién sabe). Nombres humanos de las comunidades (¡pero al lado llevan su original!). No hay descripción de ninguno de ellos. Mención de Romano.

**Disclaimer**: Ni las comunidades me pertenecen a mí, si no a Antonio (jeje~) Ni Antonio me pertenece a mí, si no al creador de Hetalia.

**Y bueno, que disfruten.**

Doce de la noche. La inmensa casa de España, dejaba correr el aire frío de la noche. Sólo se oía silbar al viento cuando...el llanto de un bebé empieza a hacerse eco.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo se levanta como un resorte, de tan acostumbrado que se va volviendo últimamente a los llantos a medianoche.

Todavía con el paso pesado de quien sigue durmiendo, se acerca a la cuna del pequeño bebé que en esos momentos llora con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Antonio sonríe y levanta al bebé.

Su presencia no calma al pequeño bastardo, como le diría Romano. Lástima que esa noche no estaba ahí.

Le huele el pañal. Nada. Le da de comer. Tampoco, el bebé rechaza la comida como si le presentara bichos. Juega con él, le sonríe, y ya a la media hora le ruega que por favor se calle, que si sigue así Francia se despertaría con todo su malhumor francés y se lo llevaría (Ugh, así que de ahí surgió la historia del cuco).

El bebé sigue llorando. Y es entonces cuando, tras media hora de llantos infernales, las comunidades autónomas empiezan a hacer aparición.

(Ya era hora…, si es que duermen como quieren)

Catalina (Catalunya), con su enorme vestido para dormir, aparece refunfuñando en catalán, tan rápido y tan bajito que ni tan siquiera Bárbara (Baleares) o Vera (Valencia) pudieron entender nada.

Enrique (Euskadi) se asomó por detrás, su único ojo visible echando chispas, alejando así a Rodrigo (Rioja, La) y a Andrea (Asturias). En cambio, Nieves (Navarra) soltó una gran sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos.

Ana María (Andalucía), en cambio, agradecía que no estuviese Jorgito (Gibraltar) si no en la casa de Arthur, y que así no viera a María Antonia (Madrid) durmiendo en el piso, dejando ver sus pantis con estrellitas (*).

La última en acercarse fue Cathaysa (Canarias), preguntando si tal vez no sería mejor darle al infante un plátano en vez de un chupete.

León y Mateo le reprendieron a la vez, notándose que son gemelos (Castilla León/Castilla la Mancha). Cathaysa encoge los hombros.

A Esperanza (Extremadura) se le ocurre una idea.

"¿Por qué no le cantas?"

Antonio alza la mirada, de nuevo brillosa y se decide a hacerlo. Empieza a cantar, una lenta y hermosa canción de cuna. No sirve. El bebé mira a su 'padre', sin pestañear.

"Tal vez", sugieren Celia (Ceuta) y Marcos (Melilla), "no deberías cantar tú. El acento pasional no ayuda aquí"

"¿Qué sugieren entonces?", susurra Antonio, ya desesperado.

"Cathaysa", Marcia (Murcia) propone, "su forma de hablar se parece, reconfortará al bebé"

Antonio asiente, contento con la idea.

"¿Tengo que cantar yo?", murmura la canaria, avergonzada pero aún se acerca al bebé y lo carga en brazos. Cuánto pesa, piensa. "Y bien, ¿qué te canto?"

La respuesta le viene mirando los ojos del bebé, almendrados.

Y le empezó a cantar, al ritmo del arroró, meciéndose al mismo tiempo para que el movimiento durmiera al infante.

La canción es sencilla, pero va cargada de sentimiento.

Tiene un mensaje. El mensaje de quién es.

"Soy la sombra de un almendro…

Soy volcán, salitre y lava

Repartido en siete peñas…

Late el pulso de mi alma"

Amparo (Aragón) y Carlos (Cantabria) miraron por encima del hombro de su hermana. El bebé seguía despierto, pero paró de llorar.

Gabriel (Galicia) fue el que dio la señal para que el resto empezara a cantar al unísono con Cathaysa, quien ya estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta hasta más tarde.

"Soy la historia y el futuro

Corazón que alumbra el alma

De unas islas que amanecen

Navegando la esperanza"

Con cariño, la canaria acaricia la piel morena del niño. Los brazos, las piernas, sus dedos ascienden a la cara por las mejillas y desciende desde las pestañas hasta la nariz. El bebé gorjeó y se relajó, acercándose más a ella. Una tierna sonrisita se dejó entrever de entre los labios de Antonio.

"Luchadoras en nobleza

Bregan el terreno limpio de la libertad

Ésa es la tierra amada…:

Mis Islas Canarias"

El ritmo ascendía, Cathaysa no podía mirar al infante en sus brazos, tenía la visión borrosa al contener las lágrimas. El simple pensamiento de que sus hermanos cantaran su himno junto a ella la hacía muy feliz.

Cathaysa quiere girarse a sonreírle al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, pero no puede, no quiere que la vean llorando.

"Como un solo ser,

Juntas soñarán…

Un rumor de paz sobre el ancho mar"

Siente el hombro de Antonio en su hombro. Se gira y sonríe, no llora pero tiene una radiante sonrisa, que bien puede valer por mil soles.

"Mira, se ha dormido", señaló.

Y efectivamente, el pequeño Cuba se había dormido por fin, una tranquila sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

(….)

(…)

Las comunidades sollozan y abrazan a la más pequeña de sus hermanas. Tienen caras cansadas pero felices. Son tiempos duros pero seguirían siendo una familia.

Antonio se contiene las ganas de abrazarles también, porque Cuba ya por fin se ha dormido.

Enrique, asombrosamente, aporta la solución.

"¿Quién quiere churros?"

Las comunidades corren a la cocina y Antonio no tarda en seguirles.

En su cuna, Cuba descansa tranquilamente. Esa noche dormirá profundamente, a pesar del escándalo del comedor.

FIN

(*)= la bandera de Madrid.

Notas de final: No tiene en verdad mucho sentido. El himno de Canarias (al menos éste) se estableció mucho después de la independencia de Cuba (por no hablar de la autonomía de las comunidades…). De todos modos, quería reflejar de algún modo el amor que le tiene Canarias a Cuba, y viceversa.

Pero también quería poner a los demás hermanos de Canarias. Canarias forma parte orgullosa de España, y por eso quería reflejar esa gran familia que forman.

(¡A la octava islita, mi Venezuela amada, te queremos también muy mucho!)

¡Por cada review, un fusososo~!


End file.
